¡cuidado!
by kurotsuki-tania1827
Summary: Tsuna despues de 8 años de algun modo extraño xD termino aceptando ser el jefe de Vongola siendo asi el 10 Vongola, una tarde de trabajo como cualquiera le llega la noticia de que escriben cosas de el en internet...que seran?
1. fanfiction al descubierto

**Se que no tengo ninguna excusa y no se las dare u.u literalmente me dejaron noqueada a mi queridísima inspiración para la historia donde tsuna es editor D': prometo actualizarla en este mes! Asi que mientras les dejo esta que me surgió en clase de matematicas en un dia lluvioso uwu**

**Declaimer: Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertecene, solo a Akira Amano-sama uwu si fuera mio Hibari hubiera tomado a tsuna desde..(hace cuentas)**

**Hibari: solo date prisa y pon la historia herbívora inútil**

**Waaa ToT ya esta ya esta, espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 1:**

_Fanfiction al descubierto._

Desde la ventana del despacho se podían escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer y los oscilantes movimientos de los arboles balanceando sus hojas al ritmo del viento junto con uno que otro rayo. Adoraba este tipo de clima, en el se podía distinguir cada uno de los elementos y me recordaban a mis guardianes...no, a mis queridos amigos que han estado conmigo desde que se inicio esto llamado "mafia", todos esos agradables momentos que hemos pasado...todos esos desagradables momentos...

Cayó un libro de la repisa que estaba de mi lado derecho rompiendo mi hilo de pensamientos en ese momento. Deje los papeles a los que me había atado Reborn para ir a recogerlo y estirar un poco mis piernas, en ese momento entro chrome usando su típico conjunto de sudadera negra, su camisa blanca y su falda negra que le llegaba centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

-B..Boss..- Fruncí un poco el ceño, habían pasado años desde que no la veía así de apenada pensé que ya lo había superado y se había abierto mas a la gente. Deje el libro que había recogido en la repisa correspondiente y me voltee a verla.

-Que sucede Chrome?- Bajo la mirada al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras, a mi parecer, trataba de escoger sus palabras antes de formular la oración que me venía a decir.

-U..Usted…sa..Sabe lo qu..Que escriben..Sabeloqueescribendeusted?- Si hubiera hecho la pregunta bien y con espacios no me hubiera costado tanto trabajo entenderla, que pasaba aquí?

-aah, te refieres a los reportajes falsos que están dando sobre vongola en las noticias?-

-uh..no..me..merefiero al internet!- Parecía que el solo hecho de comunicarme eso resultaba un gran esfuerzo para ella.

-internet?- Se referirá a las noticias falsas que se esparcen? Quizá haya uno donde rumoreen que salgo con Chrome y esa sea la razón por la que esta así de apenada, bueno no la culpo, cuando salió ese donde decía que kyoko y yo salíamos casi me desmayo de la vergüenza y la emoción. (e-e estúpida kyoko) –Mm..podrías mostrármelo?- se que era un poner un poco de presión en ella pero tendría que acostumbrarse un poco a este tipo de situaciones, cuando uno es conocido por muchos en el mundo de la mafia llegan a llegar rumores falsos y algunos de muy alto nivel, incluso me entero de cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado que pensaban de mi (jojo, y eso no es todo tsuna –w-)

-P..pe..pero..-Suspire un poco pues la alteración no se le había quitado, no debería de alarmarse a ese nivel –b..bueno..pero la pagina la encontré por casualidad!- aclaro mientras subía la vista como si se estuviera justificando.

-Claro, nunca te mencione nada- le sonreí para que se calmara un poco y se animara a contármelo más tranquila pero creo que tuvo diferente efecto.

-por ese tipo de expresiones dicen que usted es el uke- susurro lo bastante bajo mas sin embargo lo bastante claro para que pudiera entenderla, claro que también contaba que la mayoría estaba en misiones y la mansión estaba en completo silencio.

-uke?- Interrogue y puso cara de sorpresa al ver que si había escuchado lo que había dicho. Se inclino y se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

-no es nada!, mejor olvida lo que dije boss!- y tras decir eso cerró la puerta mientras se podía escuchar las pisadas de que iba corriendo, era más que obvio que no iba a olvidar esa palabra por 2 sencillas razones, la primera nunca en mi vida la había escuchado, segunda y la más importante, me daba curiosidad por haber puesto en ese estado de alteración a Chrome.

Deje a un lado los papeles para encender el portátil que tenía en uno de los cajones e investigar sobre las noticias en busca de esa palabra que era ajena a mi vocabulario. Mientras se prendía, recibí un mensaje de parte de Kusakabe avisando que ya venían de regreso y llegaban en breves horas, siempre era él quien me avisaba de las actividades que hacia Hibari ya que el rompía su celular por ser muy "ruidoso y molesto". Cuando ya estaba lista la computadora me metí a doogle (zeee, luego me reportaran por derechos de autor si pongo google -_-) y busque "sucesos en familia Vongola" "rumores" "casos", etc... La mayoría ya los había leído a orden de Reborn para corregir alguna conducta mala que haya hecho que los medios pensaran de otra manera, mas sin embargo no había ni una mención sobre la palabra "uke". Después de estar cerca de 3 horas becando y buscando me recargue rendido en el respaldo de mi silla, la mejor opción era ir con Chrome y preguntarle en donde rayos había encontrado eso. Fije mi vista en la ventana mientras veía como el clima se había apaciguado y solo quedaban las nubes tapando el hermoso cielo que hasta ayer pude deslumbrar desde mi cuarto de tortura (jeje, es una señal tsuna!)

Se escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe mientras Hibari entraba y dejaba caer un montón de papeles en mi escritorio y me dirigía una "amigable" mirada (denótese el sarcasmo xD)

-tienes agallas para estar holgazaneando en tu hora de trabajo herbívoro- Me dirigió una de esas tantas miradas frías que le da a quienes piensa "morder hasta la muerte" si no le dan una respuesta que le agrade o convenza.

-estoy trabajando- le replique sin tener éxito debido a la montaña de papeles que había hecho a un lado horas antes para poder investigar –bueno estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo hasta que Chrome llego para avisarme sobre ciertos rumores que rondan a la familia y más a mi-

-jmm- Gracias a estos años de estar conviviendo..o conociendo a Hibari había logrado entender la mayoría de sus expresiones y gestos y lo que daban como respuesta en lenguaje hablado.

-aunque no te interese es importante, además es un poco inquietante ya que no he logrado encontrar la palabra con la que dijo Chrome que me definían-

Levanto levemente la ceja mientras se sentaba en la silla que había frente a mi escritorio y volteaba el portátil a donde estaba el.

-cual?-

-uke- Me levante a recoger y reacomodar los papeles que había lanzado a mi escritorio, cuando voltee para preguntarle si había encontrado algo, por primera vez desde que Reborn lo auto nombro de la familia y mi papá mi guardián de la nube podía ver sorpresa y algo de..vergüenza? no, era Hibari, era imposible..inverosímil! que él tuviera vergüenza de algo. El solo hecho de ver a Hibari con esa expresión en su rostro mientras movía sus ojos de un lado a otro como si estuviera leyendo era inquietante. Posicione mi barbilla en su hombro para poder leer mejor que rayos había puesto en la computadora, conforme avanzaba en la lectura sentía como la sangre abandonaba mi cabeza y me sentía algo mareado. A quien rayos se le ocurría poner que yo estaba enamorado de Hibari? Es mi amigo! Bueno mi autoproclamado amigo, mi guardián, compañero y lo más importante..somos del mismo sexo!. Después de acabar de leer ese pequeño "one-shot" donde hablaba sobre como no me podía quitar a Hibari de la cabeza y que al final admitía que lo amaba me quede en un estado parecido al shock pero trate de disimularlo un poco mientras me alejaba con lentitud y ponía cierta distancia. En cambio "la nube" (¬w¬ vamos tsuna dile como en los viejos tiempos! Dile Hibari-san! w/ Hibari: calla herbívora, sigue narrando la historia/3 en eso estoy!) Estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto y me sorprendió un poco, lo examine un poco desde el ángulo en que me encontraba y si lo conoces de bastante tiempo podías ver que todavía estaba sorprendido, pero vaya que de bastante tiempo, apenas y podía distinguir su sorpresa de su habitual mascara de póker.

-herbívoro- Soltó al fin mientras se paraba de la silla y parecía asimilar lo reciente leído seguido de un suspiro de indignación –Quien escribió esto?

-no lo se, tu fuiste quien lo encontró- De repente sentí como un aura asesina salía a flote mientras volteaba a verme y se ponía en guardia con una tonfa en mano.

-si quieres seguir viviendo tienes 3 dias para hacerme saber quien escribió esto- Me amenazo poniéndome la tonfa en mi garganta y empujándome quedando arrinconado entre el escritorio y el –me encargare personalmente de su funeral- dijo presionando mas mi garganta haciendo que tirara algunos libros que estaban en el escritorio mientras empezaba a sentir como la sangre se me subia a la cabeza y me empezaba a faltar el aire.

~Continuara~

~ending~ lalalala :D miko lalala~ xD ok eso que –w-

En el próximo capitulo de ¡cuidado!

_-tsunayoshi-kun!- exlamo shoichi sorprendido_/ -_jeje- se rio byakuran con un objeto que parecía una cámara_/"_sentí como sus besos pasaron de mi boca hacia mi cuello mientras me sujetaba mi cintura con sus manos"/ "tengo buenas y malas noticias hibari"/"hitorias mas fuertes que se llaman "lemon"/ "HIBARI!"_

En el próximo capitulo: atmosfera cambiante

;D gracias por leer ^w^

Hibari: ¬¬ estas segura de dejarlo asi? No dejaste con mucho suspenso

Yo: solo espero que lean lo del próximo capitulo :'3 a ver si les entran ganas de seguir leyendo w y que comenten :'3


	2. atmosfera cambiante

omg! 7 review en 3 dias es es.. *llora de felicidad* me hacen muy feliz TwT gracias por sus comentarios :'3 me ayudaron a terminar la historia antes

Hibari: deja lo emotivo para después y solo publicalo ¬¬

ò3ó a eso voy! Ejem..

_**declaimer: katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece ;D es de amano akira-sama :3**_

Hibari: todas saben eso herbívora inútil

Pero tenia que ponerlo! En fin, *ignora a Hibari* para este capitulo empezare a meter destacaciones de los diálogos y las descripciones:

_Pensamientos de tsuna_

_(aclaraciones mias)_

_-_dialogos-

*cambio de entorno o fecha*

_**Pensamientos de otro personaje en caso de que yo sea la que narre **_(puede que en este capi no aparezca pero de una vez aviso)

aquí les dejo el capitulo 2!

**Capitulo 2**

_Atmosfera cambiante_

-si quieres seguir viviendo tienes 3 dias para hacerme saber quien escribió esto- Me amenazo poniéndome la tonfa en mi garganta y empujándome quedando arrinconado entre el escritorio y el –me encargare personalmente de su funeral- dijo presionando mas mi garganta haciendo que tirara algunos libros que estaban en el escritorio mientras empezaba a sentir como la sangre se me subia a la cabeza y me empezaba a faltar el aire.

En ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse y en ella estaban Shoichi y Byakuran para traerme un reporte sobre como iban los avances y mejoras en la base Vongola que íbamos a ubicar en Japon en la ciudad de Namimori para ser mas exactos.

-Tsu..Tsunayoshi-kun!- Exclamo Shoichi sonrojándose casi tirando los papeles que llevaba cargando por el salto de sorpresa que había dado –lamentamos interrumpir!-

-Eh?- Pregunte un tanto desorientado por la reciente reacción, el hecho de que Hibari había quitado su tonfa y se había dirigido a la puerta donde se encontraba Byakuran con lo que pude haber jurado, era una cámara. No fue hasta ese momento que repase lo que había pasado antes de que Shoichi interrumpiera que me di cuenta que Hibari y yo no habíamos estado en una posición muy favorable para que nos hayan visto.

-no lo malinterpretes Shoichi,- trate de guardar la calma mientras arreglaba mi corbata y el cuello de mi camisa –Estabamos hablando sobre la ultima misión de Hibari, comente algo que no le hizo gracia y luego trato de golpearme

-hoo~ no paso nada mas?- Pregunto byakuran con su típica voz juguetona mientras fingía inocencia y ladeaba la cabeza tocándose la mandibula con el dedo índice.

-que otra cosa podíamos estar hablando?- Gracias a esas constantes reuniones con los demás jefes mafiosos podía pretender superioridad y no me dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente como antes. Un poco decepcionado por mi respuesta un tanto seca y dandose por vencido regreso la puerta en donde aun Shoichi dudaba en si entrar o no.

-Bu..Bueno, solo vinimos a darte el reporte sobre la base y a ver si quieres añadir alguna nueva estructura en ella- Se decidio a pasar mientras dejaba su montoncito de papeles a lado del de Byakuran.

-Gracias, en cuanto acabe de revisar los resultados de las misiones y los reportes de las situaciones de las actuales familias aliadas junto con algunas quejas y sugerencias que me enviaron, te hare saber si estoy de acuerdo o no-

-Ya acabamos con lo que teniamos que hacer, ahora vamonos Sho-chan~- El albino empujo levemente a Shoichi fuera de la oficina sin antes soltar una risa segundos antes de cerrar la puerta, cualquiera que haya sido la razón de su burla no me convendria..por ahora me concentraria en terminar mi trabajo papelerico para luego investigar quien habia escrito esas historias.

"_Sin importar cuando tratara de pensar en cualquier otro asunto, el llegaba a mi mente como si de plaga se tratara, carcomiendo mi mente y acaparando todo.."_

Me rasque la cabeza como si con eso fuera capaz de borrar el one-shot que había leído, rayos, simplemente lo hubiera dejado leer en paz y hubiera seguido con el papeleo, suspire resignado, no importa que tratara de olvidar esa lectura, entre mas me concentraba en olvidarla venían mas líneas a mi mente lo mas inteligente que podía hacer en este momento era concentrarme en mi trabajo.

***al fia siguiente***

Me tomo dia y medio acabar con ese estúpido papaleo, lo odiaba. Empece a maldecirlo en voz alta mientras volvia a prender el portátil para proseguir con mi segunda labor. El primer paso fue buscar la pagina que si mal no recuerdo era fanfiction, o algo asi (y recuerdas bien tsuna muajajaja) trate de poner lo mismo que había puesto Hibari el dia anterior para encontrar datos de la autora pero, vamos! Había mas de 50 resultados!, seleccione uno de los primeros para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que era otra historia

"_sentí como sus besos pasaron de mi boca hacia mi cuello mientras sus frias manos se posicionaban una en mi nuca profundizando el beso mientras que la otra acercaba mi cintura a su cuerpo subiendo la temperatura de ambos, sentí como.."_

-herbivoro- literalmente salte de mi silla cuando vi a Hibari a pocos centímetros de llegar a la silla enfrente de mi escritorio seguido de un "hiiii" cosa que sorprendió al recién llegado y a mi pues ya había superado ese tipo de reacciones y la mayoría de veces que me sorprendían lo sabia disimular, siempre..hasta ahora. –Averiguaste lo que te dije?- No era pregunta, era un "dame resultados si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte"

-tengo buenas y malas noticias- Aclare mi garganta sentadome calmadamente en mi silla como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado, alzo una ceja ante mi oración y tomo asiento en su lugar de ley (la silla frente al escritorio) cruzando los brazos y taladrándome con la mirada para que empezara a hablar.

-se el nombre de la autora de ese fic- hice una pequeña pausa y meditaba el como decir lo siguiente que hacia que la buena noticia fuera un simple avance sin gran relevancia –Pero no es su verdadero nombre y no viene buena información o correo que proporcione algún lugar de donde empezar para obtener..- Chasqueo la lengua antes de que terminara y me miro con el mismo fastidio que el dia anterior, eso era un "entonces que rayos averiguaste? No me hagas perder el tiempo estúpido herbívoro" –..y hay mas historias un poco similares-

-que quieres decir?- Fruncio el ceño mientras desenlazaba sus brazos y recargaba sus codos en la mesa poniendo su barbilla entre sus dedos enlazados, clavo su mirada intrigado tratando de imaginar lo que le iba a decir, _se veía realmente atracti..espera que? No no no no, tsuna! Comportate! Esas historias te están lavando el cerebro! Concentrate! Esto es serio es un trabajo serio.._

-..h..hay _mierda tartamudee_ más historias con diferente contenido con trama un poco mas fuerte y que les llaman "lemon"- El silencio inundo la habitación un rato en tanto Hibari Procesaba y pensaba en no se que rayos y yo trataba de calmarme, para ser sincero cuando dije esa palabra recordé la historia anterior (se llama fic tsuna no seas naco -_-) y me dio un tanto de vergüenza y mas con Hibari sentado justo enfrente mio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que poder argumentar algo mas para dejar ver a Ryohey dando un extremo "llegue a casa" junto con un extremo resumen de cómo le había ido; conforme seguía hablando Hibari se veía mas molesto hasta que en algún punto de la conversación estallo y se paro sin cuidado de la silla (celos -w- jojo xD)

-Sasagawa Ryohey, en este momento estamos tratando un tema de suma importancia asi que haznos el favor de largarte de la oficina estúpido herbívoro- (que modales ¬¬/Hibari: se lo pedi de buena manera calla estúpida herbívora/ ò_o) Clavo su mirada en Ryohey mientras denotaba sus intenciones asesinas con cada palabra que decía.

-QUEE? ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA?- (grito típico de ryohey -w-)

-ryohey- lo interrumpi antes de que siguiera con sus gritos; realmente ambos temas eran importantes pero en este momento el de las historias (que se llaman fics! Ò.o) llevaba prioridad –Ambos temas son importantes pero este que estoy tratando con Hibari es un poco mas personal. Me podrías acabar de contar lo que te falto después?- Parecio dudar un poco pero termino asintiendo y retirándose a hacerle una llamada a kyoko.

Molesto se sento en la silla que había ocupado antes de haberse parado y se recargo en ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de calmarse. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormido..pero fue cuando estaba hospitalizado y jugamos al "me despiertas y te mato". Ahora podía verlo con mas detalle y sin miedo a que me mordiera hasta la muerte, su cara, su hermoso cabello color azabache (por fin supe que azabache es color negro como brillosito :3) llegándole casi a la mandibula, tenia pestañas largas algo que no me había percatado antes, piel blanca y parecía delicada y suave, me pregunto si será suav.._tsuna! controlate maldita sea! Debes dejar de leer esas historias te lavan el cerebro!_ (zeeee)

-entonces no has averiguado nada- Hice un mini-puchero para que pasara desapercibido por el reciente insulto-indirecto

-pues técnicamente hablando…no-

-inutil- Senti como una vena salto de mi frente por el insulto esta vez directo y lo peor es que no tenia con que objetar mas que seguir con la investigación para que se tragara sus palabras.

Se paso todo lo que restaba del dia en esa silla presionándome con su presencia a que le diera buenos resultados. Lo único que se podía escuchar en toda la habitación era el insistente tecleo de mi portátil.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando encontré algo realmente "interesante" y comencé a reirme. En una de las tantas historias que había yo era el "seme" (eeee ya estas aprendiendo los términos tsuna ;D), comencé a reirme mientras mi autoestima iba subiendo, Hibari al ver mi reacción solo atino a tomar la computadora y empezar a leer a pesar de que se veía el "que demonios?" (en lenguaje Hibari xD) en su cara no dijo nada. Ya un poco mas calmado lo voltee a ver como diciendo "ja! Toma eso". La historia era un universo alterno y en el yo era mayor que el por 6 años.

Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, bueno ya lo veía venir, no esperaba que simplemente se me quedara viendo después de haberme reido de su orgullo y superioridad.

-solo son historias herbívoro, que no se de suban a la mente-

-pero podrían ser verdad- _mierda, se escucho como si me hubeira burlado de el_ Ciertamente podía ganarle a Hibari en una pelea de 1 a 1 si me esforzara (jaja eso lo quiero ver -w-) pero no quería tener una batalla en mi oficina o tendría que resolver el papeleo si esta fuera destruida pagar la reconstrucción y otras cosas. Antes de poder corregir o decir algo a mi defensa me tiro al suelo clavando cada tonfa en mis antebrazos y el quedando sentado en mi cintura mientras me dedicaba una mirada burlona-sadica

-sigues con el autoestima en alto?- trate de zafarme pero no podía ni moverme un centímetro –no dijiste algo de que las historias podrían ser verdad? Anda herbívoro te reto a zafarte y atacarme-

-so..solo lo dije en broma- Empezaba a no poder hablar bien debido al dolor y adormecimiento que empezaba a presentar

-no dejare que te sientas superior a mi ni en bromas, aunque seas el jefe mafioso no te quita lo herbívoro, débil e inútil- Dijo mientras daba mas presión en mis brazos dejando mis extremidades dormidas.

-hi..hiba..ri- (*.* odios!) Con cada presión que daba en mis brazos se recargaba mas quedando cada vez mas cerca.

-que paso con la reciente burla? Herbívoro inútil-

-u..uru..see..- Me empezaba a coler más mis brazos y no podía hablar bien.

-jm, nadie me calla estúpido herbiv..- En mi intento por quitar la tonfa de mi brazo derecho lo forcé a girar (el brazo derecho) hacia la derecha haciendo que la corta distancia que había entre nuestros rostros desapareciera.

CONTINUARA~

Waaa ;w; espero les haya gustado el siguiente capitulo tardara más ( como una semana) para avanzarle un poco uwù (los escribo en clases) gracias por sus review! Cada vez que los ponen hacen a esta autora feliz

Katekyo1827R27X27: gracias por tu primer review w casi lloro de la felicidad al obtener 1 comentario al primer dia de haberlo subido :'3 espero te haya gustado

Regeryyentha: regge-chan! w ojala te haya gustado y haya cumplido con las expectativas de cada una :'3

Sasuko-Uchiha: hai! w me esforzare :'3 y gracias por el coment n.n

D-JK23: ojala te haya gustado y sigas la historia w

KuroShiroNeko-chan: espero te haya gustado y que te haya sacado una que otra sonrisa.

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: espero te haya gustado w

neko-san: asi es Hibari se sonrojo êwe y no será la ultima w

yanee~ (lo siento lo subi con prisa y no pude poner un preview del capitulo 3 u.u)


	3. delicada rareza

14 rewies..es..es (se desmaya de la emocion)

hibari: ¬¬ despierta herbívora inútil!, tienes que disculparte por la tardanza

hontoni gomen! (se arrodilla) no pense que los examenes me iban a acaparar y contando las tareas que dejaron para vacaciones, las salidas, y y

hibari: ¬¬

perdon T-T esque en serio lo siento u.u

hibari: solo ponlo

ok :'( aqui se los dejo, espero que perdonen la demora...hontoni gomen! x(

hibari: *tonfazo*

**d..declaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece es de akira amano-sama..**

delicada rareza

-que paso con la reciente burla? Herbívoro inútil-

-u..uru..see..- Me empezaba a doler más mis brazos y no podía hablar bien.

-jm, nadie me calla estúpido herbiv..- En mi intento por quitar la tonfa de mi brazo derecho lo forcé a girar (el brazo derecho) hacia la derecha haciendo que la corta distancia que había entre nuestros rostros desapareciera.

Por breves segundos nos quedamos en una especia de shock; no fue por haberme desecho con trabajos de su agarre, ni el hecho de que Hibari haya resbalado un poco..si no lo que esto dio como resultado, debo admitirlo fue muy ironico que estuviéramos en este tipo de situación cuando acabábamos de descubrir historias que trataban de este tipo de escenas y lo peor o raro de esto, es que no me pareció tan desagradable como me lo había imaginado _espera que?..ya me lo había imaginado?..bueno esto es un leve toque de labios no cuenta como beso verdad? _(si cuenta! *w* y te jodes -.-)

Estaba a punto de decirle algo en protesta de porque no se había levantado e ignorar lo reciente ocurrido cuando sentí un segundo contacto y esta vez mas intenso, trate de empujarlo con mi único brazo libre pero estaba adolorido y entumecido por la reciente presión de las tonfas que había recibido, (rimo! *O*) podía sentir cada movimiento que hacia por mas leve que fuera. Estaba presionándome un poco mas fuerte sus labios contra los míos y suavizando el agarre que tenia en mi brazo izquierdo, sentí como si mi cabeza diera vueltas y fuera a explotar. Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos para relajar un poco mi cuerpo. (todo esto paso en de 5 a 15 segundos e-é) Finalmente se separo y volvió a su normal cara de poker mientras me dirigía una mirada socarrona (de burla)

-sigues pensando que podrías ser el pitcher?-

Sentí mi cara arder del enojo y la vergüenza , me había besado solo para probar que el era el activo? (seme tsuna..seme! ò.ó te regalare un diccionario fujoshi ¬¬) Se irguió con demasiada calma para mi gusto y dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta, me levante tratando de imitar su calma, aun sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo temblaba y le escuche decir un "quiero mejores resultados mañana" y se iba. Al momento en que se escucho la puerta cerrarse me deje caer recargando mi espalda en la pared mientras trataba de calmarme. En mi mente se volvía a repetir lo que acababa de suceder e inconscientemente lleve mi mano hacia mi boca tocándola levemente con las yemas de mi dedos, mi cara ardía y sentía como todo me daba vueltas. Estrelle mi cabeza en la pared haciéndola para atrás sintiendo como la atmósfera que me rodeaba se iba enfriando.

-Q..Que..ha pasado?- murmure preguntándome a mi mismo tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Esas historias me habían traído más problemas de los que había pensado.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-narrado por hibari-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

El idiota del boxeo no paraba de hablar y acompañando cada palabra que pronunciaba mi humor iba de mal en peor. Estaba frustrado por no recibir los resultados que quería, enojado por la interrupción e irritado por la presencia de este intruso.

De un segundo a otro me levante lo mas tranquilo que pude y le pedí amablemente a ese idiota que se fuera, después de todo era un ex-alumno, había amado y respetado mi territ..mi escuela, que había parado el estúpido dirigible (miko: hibari! dices muchas groserías D:/hibari: calla herbívora ¬¬).

Luego de haberse retirado por petición del herbívoro me quede en la oficina para asegurarme que cumpliera con su deber y que esta vez consiguiera buenos resultados que darme, ademas de que a diferencia de los demas herbívoros, por alguna razón su presencia no me era irritante ni molesta, podría atreverme a decir que era entretenido estar con ese herbívoro al ver sus múltiples facetas y expresiones que ponía en diferentes situaciones. Estaba sentado y la habitación solo se inundaba con el ruido del tecleo que hacia el herbívoro creando una atmósfera silenciosa y realmente agradable, el ambiente duro todo el tiempo que me quede sentado y escuchando el silencioso ruido, lo veia de reojo para veer su seria expresión que tenia junto con una de frustración; apostaría mis tonfas a que no ha encontrado nada, estaba a punto de burlarme de sus intentos fallidos cuando vi que se sorprendio y le siguio una sonora risa. Frunci el ceño ante esa reacción, se supone que el debe estar trabajando seriamente y sin ninguna interrupción ni descanso, grandisimo vago.

Gire la computadora con sumo interes y empece a ver que era lo que lo tenia tan divertido solo para encontrarme con la desagradable sorpresa que la perversa mente de algunas personas llegaba a niveles inimaginables y poco creíbles _quiero decir, solo miren! el herbívoro de seme _(sii hibari owo tu ya te aprendiste el buen vocablo -w-)

Voltee a verlo con un tanto de irritación al ver que la idea lo había divertido _te dare algo de que divertirte estúpido herbívoro _fue lo primero primero que pensé mientras aguantaba las ganas de soltar mi frase que sentenciaba una golpiza, en cambio opte por torturarlo con algo de acoso, si esos fics (me enorgullezco de tu vocablo :'3/hibari: deja de interrumpir ¬¬) hablaban sobre que tenemos relaciones y le incomoda al herbívoro, porque no intimidarlo con eso?.

Lo tire al suelo después de que su sonrisa burlona se denoto un poco mas, retuve ambos brazos con mis tonfas mientras esperaba alguna mirada de nervios o de miedo, pues al parecer el tonto aun no captaba la "tortura" mental que le había planteado, por mas que lo presionara y me acercara no daba indicios de suplicar por su vida, en vez de eso trato de fulminarme con la mirada lo cual no tuvo ningún éxito porque en su situación se veía patético.

-Que paso con la reciente burla? herbívoro inútil- le dije con burla mientras presionaba mas sus brazos, y cada vez que lo hacia la distancia entre nosotros era menor, deje de presionarlo un poco cuando nuestros rostros quedaron a unos 5 cm de distancia, ese era mi limite lo quería torturar pero no que entrara tanto a mi espacio personal. Por otra parte me sorprendía que las "fans" hicieran tan buena descripción de su rostro, efectivamente su piel era pálida pero bronceada, era suave y sus labios.._hibari kyoya..que estas pensando? concéntrate, lo estas torturando tu a el, no el a ti_ también habían hecho una buena descripción sobre..este tipo de situaciones.

-u..uruse..- Apenas y podía hablar, por mas que odiara admitirlo y me irritaran esas historias tenia que reconocerlo, se veia lindo.

-jm, nadie me calla estúpido herbí..- No pude terminar la oración, por su intento de librarse de mi agarre giro estúpidamente su brazo derecho haciendo que la poca distancia que nos separara desapareciera, mi primer reflejo hubiera sido retirarme rápidamente para después asestarle un golpe certero en alguno de sus signos vitales y quizá dejarlo paralitico durante días…meses…tal vez años. Pero mi cuerpo no respondió al tratar de hacer tal acción, estaba en..shock como le dicen los herbívoros. Trate de guardar la poca calma que no había tenido en esos últimos días para poder moverme.

Cuando por fin mi cuerpo reacciono trate de levantarme pero algo me impulso hacia los labios de ese herbívoro molesto, puede ser que fuera porque no me había desagradado tanto, porque no era molestia o simplemente porque quería volver a serlo, cualquiera fuera la explicación para mi extraño comportamiento no la pude encontrar debido a los ligeros movimientos que hacia el herbívoro como removerse en su lugar o poner su brazo derecho para intentar empujarme, lo cual fue en vano por su débil esfuerzo.

Podia sentir un hormigueo en mi estomago y mi pecho junto con una ligera sensación de vértigo, cualquiera que fuera esa sensación no me gusto mucho, y el hecho de que el herbívoro dejara de forcejear y en su lugar cerrara los ojos relajando su cuerpo tampoco ayudo, perfecto, ahora estábamos en una estúpida situación sacada de los fics sin ninguna buena explicación (aquí tienes tu explicación: yo lo quice asi! òuó)

Puse todo mi autocontrol en separarme lentamente mientras ponía la mejor cara seria y calmada que podía poner en ese momento mientras lo miraba tratando de parecer burlon.

-entonces, sigues pensando que puedes ser el pitcher?- Me falto un poco el aire pero no pareció darse cuenta pues solo me dirigió una mirada de enojo e indignación. _Porque con cada cara que pone se ve igual de lindo?..._

Me dirigi a la puerta mientras le decía que esperaba mejores resultados al dia siguiente, mantuve mi paso firme junto con mi mirada fría hasta llegar a uno de los baños mas cercanos y mojarme la cara para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco solo para toparme con una horrible imagen en el espejo: yo, Hibari Kyoya..estaba sonrojado.

~~~~~~~~~~~Narrado por tsuna~~~~~~~~~~~

Por culpa de Hibari estuve nervioso todo el día siguiente con miedo a que volviera a entrar por la puerta y sucediera una situación parecía a la del día anterior (nee, bien que querías que se repitiera –w- a mi no me engañas) y eso no era lo peor! Desde que había leído la historia y el hizo..eso..(fue solo un beso tsuna ni que fuera para tanto ._.) no había podido concentrarme al 100% en mi trabajo, aproximadamente el 80% de mi cerebro pensaba en Hibari..para encontrar una explicación razonable para que..hiciera eso! , y es que por "eso" no había podido pensar en otra cosa mas que…en eso! (joder tsuna solo di que te beso!, haces que repita las palabras y lo hizo porque "yo lo quise asi" –w-) pero era porque me daba miedo ninguna otra cosa en especial, sin darme cuenta todos mis pensamientos giraron en torno a esa pregunta ¿Por qué hizo eso? (jodete -.- ya no te dire nada!/ Hibari: eres la autora, es obvio que no te escucha herbívora/jm! ¬¬).

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Reborn poniendo aun mas papeles en la mesa y mirándome sádicamente. Sinceramente fue la primera vez que realmente quise ignorar a Reborn dándome instrucciones de que hacer que papeles firmar y porque para irme a dar un paseo y respirar aire fresco y al parecer se dio cuenta que no andaba con muchos animos y disparo a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

-oe dame-tsuna, cuando yo hablo me tienes que prestar atención, claro si aprecias tu integridad física- Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no había reaccionado con miedo o algún dejo de sorpresa –Oe tsuna- comento ahora poniendo su cara seria, parece que lo había preocupado.

-Mmm..- Le pregunte con un murmuro para darle a entender que estaba bien y solo algo cansado.

Resignado con un movimiento de la cabeza me indico que saliera un rato, agradeci el hecho de entender esos movimientos y me pare con un tanto de desgaste muscular tanto psicológico para dirigirme a la puerta. Al salir no dije nada y me mantuve caminando firmemente sin hacer ruido alguno para solo concentrarme en llegar al jardín o a un espacio abierto.

Al llegar a una terraza me asome y respire calmadamente el aire mientras veía como los pajaros cercanos cantaban con gran alegría, dejando como único sonido su hermosa melodía.

_Que hermoso silencio..un momento_…s_ilencio? En la mansión? Donde se supone que ya había llegado Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Chrome? Aun con ellos dentro de la mansión..estaba todo en silencio?_

Comence a caminar por los pasillos en busca de alguien para preguntarle en donde estaban los demás, pero no encontré nada. Maldije para mis adentros, tendría que regresar a la oficina para preguntarle a un Reborn que probablemente se enoje porque me haya salido para no trabajar y regresado porque no hay nadie. Suspire sin ganas y fui hacia la oficina cuando en una esquina que acababa de cruzar sentí un escalofrio y como si alguien me estuviera observando. _Mukuro?, no imposible, el llega de su misión hasta la semana que viene..ademas no le gusta estar en la mansión_. Inspeccione las paredes que me rodeaban mientras sentía como algo me impulsaba a volver rápido a la oficina y decirle a Reborn que no había nadie y que tal vez había un espia en la mansión.

Al llegar a la oficina no pude sentir el aura asesina o irritada de Reborn al otro lado de la puerta por lo que la abri de golpe.

Nada. Lo único que había en la oficina era mi escritorio con los papeles que había dejado anteriormente mi tutor junto con la silla y la mueblería de siempre. Senti como el pánico recorría mi cuerpo y salía corriendo en busca de algún signo de vida inspeccionando cada habitación que había. _Nada..nadie..nada..que pasa?_

Me estaba empezando a sentir solo al no encontrar a nadie (bueno eso es lo normal tsuna -.-) me había acostumbrado tanto al bullicio que hacían todos que había olvidado por completo lo que era estar en solitario y no tener a nadie que te alegre el día, como en mis días de secundaria.

Segui buscando en cada habitación sin guardar ahora la calma y abriéndolas de golpe corriendo a la siguiente en caso de que no hubiera nada en esta.

-Herbivoro..- Estaba a punto de caer en la cuenta de que no había nadie cuando abri la biblioteca, claro Hibari siempre esta hay pero no me lo había querido encontrar en todo el día y debido al pánico que me había entrado no pensé en burcarlo a el. Senti como si una carga en mi pecho hubiera desaparecido al verlo sentado tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado leyendo un libro con unos lentes (-w- que observador tsuna). Inconscientemente dirigi mis pasos hacia el como si tuviera miedo de que el al igual que los demás, desapareciera –larg..-

-no hay nadie- solte sin mas haciendo el gran esfuerzo por escucharme serio obteniendo como resultado que mi voz se crispara un poco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se paraba rápidamente y me dirigía un leve rodillazo al estomago, suficiente para que me doliera mas sin embargo demasiado suave viniendo de Hibari.

-A que te refieres?, herbívoro- Me cuestiono mientras dejaba el libro de lado y se quitaba las gafas dejando ambos objetos en la mesa que estaba enfrente de la silla en la que había estado sentado.

-busque por todas partes y no encontré a nadie- Poco a poco sentí como mi vista se veía borrosa debido a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y mi voz se escuchaba mas crispada de lo que ya estaba.

Me deje caer en el suelo mientras trataba de aguantar las lagrimas que estaban saliendo y en vano apretaba mis puños para calmarme _patético_ me dije para mi mismo, suficiente tenia con estar en este deplorable estado como para que Hibari se burlara de mi.

-Eres un herbívoro inútil, no eres bueno ni para buscar a los de tu manada- dijo como si nada mientras resoplaba indignado. Por supuesto que quería seguir buscándolos, pero tenia miedo de que si dejaba la habitación desapareciera como todos los de la mansión; estuve a punto de gritarle eso pero me abstuve, no quería mas burla de su parte y solo alcance a apretar mas los puños. Decidi quedarme en esa posición hasta haberme calmado y luego reanudar mi búsqueda por los demás, luego veria la forma de convencer a Hibari de que me acompañara.

Escuche como daba unos cuantos pasos para acercarse mas a mi mientras se agachaba y jalaba ligeramente mis cabellos para que lo volteara a ver sintiendo como mas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

_Anda riete, lo se me veo patético._

Me prepare para cualquier burla u otro golpe que me fuera a dar cuando sentí como lentamente su mano bajaba de mi cabeza hacia mi nuca jalándome hacia el dando un tercer contacto entre sus labios y los mios. A diferencia de los 2 anteriores este fue realmente gentil y delicado, con su otra mano limpio mi lagrima y me miro un tanto serio al despegarse para luego darme un ligero cabezazo

-hiiii!- Me toque la cabeza mientras me hacia para atrás y notar que sacaba de un cajón sus tonfas.

-que esperas?- me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta aun abierta y me daba la espalda caminando a paso lento (é_è algunas puertas se cierrar automáticamente..que miedo!)

-m..mm..- Asenti agachando la vista ocultando mis ojos con mi flequillo y me ponía alado de el para buscar a los demás.

~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA!

Tsuna y Hibari encontraran a los demás?

Que ocurrirá?

Donde se metieron todos?

Y que fue ese escalofrio que sintió tsuna?

Habrá sido mukuro? Fran? Me escucho como televisora?

Todo esto lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo :3 espero les haya gustado TwT

Hibari: jm..

:D si te gusto admítelo

Hibari: no admitiré nada

¬w¬ de acuerdo

Espero review onegai nwn aumentan mi ego y ganas de escribir :'3 cualquier review es bien recibido

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **espero te haya gustado :/3 y que te haya dejado en suspenso x3

**Regge-chan: **siii x3 nada mas que no quería poner el fic asi por completo o me iban a denuncias (¿) espero te haya gustado :'3

**Kuroi neko-san: **espero te haya gustado x3 y seguir leyendo tus review :'3

**Katekyo1827R27X27: **al fin aparecerán yamamoto y gokudera en el siguiente capitulo x3

Hibari: ¬¬ sin spoilers herbívora

D: lo siento, es que es 8059 y y u.u espero te haya gustado :3

**D-JK23: **;w; gracias por sacar tu tiempo para leer mis locuras x3

**Neko-san: **Hibari sonrojado..a la orden! X3 adore escribir esa parte cabe decir ewe espero también te haya gustado x3

**Misaki: **el poder fujoshi nos protege del carnívoro :D no podrá tocarnos muajajajaja

Hibari: ¬¬ *tonfazo*

Bueno a la mayoría TwT espero te haya gustado :'3


	4. Trampa

Bueno primero quiero disculparme de nueva cuenta por tener mis fics tan abandonados u.u por otra parte quisiera dejarles aquí el nuevo capitulo de cuidado, avisarles que dentro de poco (como en una semana) actualizare cuidado, en oportunidad estoy teniendo dificultades porque es el fic que mas he dejado y! darles un aviso de que hice un nuevo fic *-* con alaudexgiotto y 1827 en el~ subi el prologo y el capitulo uno, espero les guste..por mi parte no suelo elogiar mis propias historias pero *A* waa! Debo decirles que la historia de libre y el nuevo fic (extra lessons in the summer) me encanto! Espero que a ustedes también les guste! X3

Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capi :3

Aclaraciones: katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no Hibari se hubiera violado a tsuna hace muuuucho tiempo ewe

Nada, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieran buscando no encontraban a nadie. El mayor estaba que hechaba chispas de la irritación y se veía como si se fuera a ir y dejar solo al castaño en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo

-hibari..- estaba a punto de decirle que buscaran a fuera cuando ese sentimiento de que alguien los observaba se había hecho mas fuerte –quien esta hay?- volteó hacia una de las paredes poniéndose en guardia con su guardian de la nube haciendo lo mismo

-nos descubrieron..- se escucho una voz femenina y de pronto una neblina color indigo fue desapareciendo

-CHROME?!- el castaño abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a su guardiana de la niebla que miraba de forma arrepentida al suelo seguida de haru, kyoko, ryohei, Reborn, yamamoto y gokudera

-lo siento mucho! Jyudaime, mire que causarle todas esas molestias y ocultarme..estoy arrepentido!- El peliblanco se apresuro a ponerse de rodillas haciendo una reverencia enorme

-lamentamos haberte dado ese susto tsuna- tan despreocupado como siempre esa fue su única disculpa de parte de su guardian de la lluvia

-OE! SAWADA! ESE FUE UN BESO AL EXTREMO!- Todos los presentes se congelaron ante lo dicho por el "sol" y el color rojo no tardo en abordar el rostro del castaño. Lo habían visto, ellos habían visto lo que Hibari había hecho, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-los morderé hasta la muerte- fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que el pelinegro lanzara un golpe a la barbilla del mas energico mandándolo a volar para luego rodear sus tonfas con sus llamas ahora mirando con desden a la tormenta y la lluvia –estupidos herbívoros-

Normalmente hubiera detenido a sus guardianes pero seamos sinceros, el también quería golpearlos por haberle dado ese susto de muerte

-tsuna-kun!- Escucho a kyoko hablar y volteó aun sonrojado

**Ellas me vieron? ..no no creo que lo hayan hecho..**

-hay algo entre Hibari-san y tu?- Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima a lo dicho por haru

-no hay nada entre nosotros- cruzo los brazos con un ligero tic en la ceja al haber sido atacado por los nervios, vergüenza, y sorpresa al mismo tiempo –solo somos amigos..-

-ya veo..-

-eso dicen todos..- Otro balde de agua fría le cayo y volteó a ver a chrome que hasta ese momento continuaba callada

-chrome..que sucede? Ayudame a que vean que es verdad- Trataba de encontrar apoyo en la que parecía ser la que fue arrastrada al plan de ellos

-pero..usted no dijo nada- casi se le caia la quijada al abrir la boca sorprendido por lo dicho, su único apoyo..

-oe dame-tsuna no te sientas mal, eres popular no?-

-reborn! Reguramente tu fuiste el que estaba detrás de todo esto- apunto acusadoramente a su tutor y solo recibió un disparo de advertencia

-silencio todos- se puso delante de ellos haciendo que Hibari parara de atacar a yamamoto y gokudera que ya tenían heridas y golpes –me entere que ustedes estaban investigando algo, no?- hablo refiriéndose al castaño y Hibari –no soy el único que sabe de su investigación- saco un sobre de su pantalón –queria saber como reaccionabas al estar solo con el..claro haru y kyoko fueron las que me dieron la idea- señalo a las presentes sonriendo con burla por la cara de sorpresa que estaba poniendo su alumno –y esto..- puso su sobre delante de el para que ambos lo vieran –hace unos minutos me entregaron esto- se lo lanzo a su Dame-alumno que pareció recobrar su inutilidad de hace años pues le costo trabajo tomarla

El castaño lo miro confundido y abrió el sobre sintiendo la respiración del pelinegro atrás de el que se había acercado para leerlo

-oe! Maldito! Dale su espació al decimo!- el nombrado lo ignoro por completo

-ya ábrelo herbívoro- hablo fastidiado esperando ver que rayos era y no tardo en que su orden se cumpliera

Querido decimo:

Hola! Bien, hace unas horas recibi la noticia de que cierta información se filtro y tu querida guardiana de la niebla lo leyó~ primero he de decirte que se quienes escriben todo eso y me atrevo a aclarar que yo soy una de esas personas que escriben ese tipo de cosas, asi es! Soy una de ellas muajajaja, las posiciones incomodas pueden llegar a tener son incomodas verdad?

En fin, esta carta es solo para ponerte de reto que me encuentres en estas dos semanas siguientes, porque dos? No querras dejar tu trabajo, soy alguien con mucho respeto a tu trabajo porque se que lo odias..oh y algo mas, nadie puede interferir en la investigación, el reto esta dirigido para ti y el presidente del consejo estudiantil, kufufu~ sin mas eso es todo

-voy a molerlo a golpes- el guardian de la nube fue el primero en hablar poniendo sus tonfas en alto dirigiéndose a las afueras de la mansión dispuesto a golpear a cierto cabeza de piña

-espera Hibari.- Era extraño que Reborn detuviera o interrumpiera (antes de que empezara) una pelea entre sus guardianes pues siempre le salía con lo de "es tu responsabilidad controlar a tus subordinados, blabla, es bueno que entrenen entre los dos" –no estamos seguros de que haya sido mukuro o si?-

-pero Reborn, es mas que obvio por la forma en que habla con Hibari y también su risa- le aclare golpeando levemente la nota como diciéndole "no te das cuenta?"

-exactamente eso Dame-tsuna!- Recibi una patada de parte de mi tutor y me sobe la cabeza ligeramente molesto –no crees que es demasiado obvio que es mukuro? Si hubiera sido el hubiera tratado de inculpar a alguien para divertirse con sus peleas, mas sin embargo esta claramente provocando a hibari-

-ve al punto bebe- A diferencia de hace algunos años ya no mostraba respeto por el hitman pues nunca había tenido su ansiada revancha después de lo que había pasado en la prueba de los arcobalenos

-que solo se me ocurren dos opciones, una: mukuro esta tratando de provocarte y hacer que vayas a pelear..dos y es la que mas me convence: alguien mas esta jugando con ustedes y usando a mukuro como carnada-

Abri la boca de la impresión como diciendo "ohh" al no haber pensado en eso –aun asi es asi..ambas posibilidades son muy probables..por ahora la que mas me convence es la primera hasta no haber confirmado que alguien tenga algo en contra nuestro-

Por fin pareció que yo tenia razón al ver que Reborn había asentido a lo dicho por el castaño

-pateare el trasero del que este difamando falsos rumores del Jyudaime!- grito enojado su mano derecha sacando unas bombas

-p-pero..tecnicamente no son falsos..-

-estas defendiendo a esos patanes chrome?! Tu eres una complice entonces!

-espera gokudera, calmate-

-CALMEMONOS AL EXTREMO!-

Y hay estaba otra pelea entre sus guardianes

-tsuna, son tus subordinados, controlalos-

A pesar de la situación el jefe mafioso no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa divertida por ver que los días habían vuelto a la normalidad aunque fuera por breves segundos, solo faltaba ver a hibari moliendo a golpes a alguien.. –espera..donde esta hibari?- todos en la sala voltearon para todos lados dándose cuenta de que el pelinegro se había ido

-maldito bastardo! Se va sin siquiera avisarle al jyudaime!-

-ma ma~ gokudera, el siempre ha sido asi-

-estupido yamamoto no lo defiendas-

Sip..el que su guardian de la tormenta y la lluvia pelearan por cualquier minucia ya era cosa de todos los días y no se le hacia nada extraño, ahora solo quedaba averiguar donde estaba mukuro, en donde estuviera el, estaría su enojado guardian listo para golpearlo

+++++después de unas horas y búsqueda++++ (xD lo siento para esta parte no se me ocurrió nada mas, asi que pasemos directo a que ya encontraron a hibari luego de ver el registro de misiones :3 )

-kufufu~ tan agresivo como siempre, guardian de la nube- hablo en tono burlon el (cabeza de piña) guardian de la niebla mientras bloqueaba uno de sus ataques –se que no me incumbe pero se puede saber ahora que hice para que me atacaras?-

-existir- fue la simple respuesta que ofreció el pelinegro sacando las llamas de sus tonfas listo para dar otro ataque pero se congelaron al igual que el tridente del (cabeza de piña -w-) mayor

-hibari, mukuro, dejen de pelear- hablo con esa voz seria que debía de tener todo jefe mafioso

-No te metas herbívoro- ambos guardianes lo miraron, uno con irritación y amenaza y el otro con burla pero igualmente amenazante

-si, tsunayoshi que no ves que nos estamos diviertiendo-

-..mukuro, tu escribiste alguna carta?- miro a su guardian con seriedad esperando a que hablara, a pesar de que lo mas lógico es que su guardian fuera el culpable su intuición le decía que era inocente, y con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a seguirla

-carta? No hables de tonterías- bufo aun con su misma actitud –ni que fuera una colegiala para estar enviando cartas-

-despues de todo no era mukuro..- hablo en voz baja el decimo vongola sin tomar en cuenta que ahora su guardian de la nube lo veía con irritación

-"después de todo"?- le apunto con una de sus tonfas directo a su garganta –explicate-

-s-solo pensaba en lo que había dicho Reborn..ademas algo me decía que tiene..pero que no tiene razón-

-sera mejor que te expliques- Se acerco mas golpeándolo en la boca del estomago

-jeje~ mira que para no ser una pareja se comportan como una~- se escucho la voz cantarina de cierto peliblanco que se apoyo en el hombro de mukuro

-bya-kuran?- hablo con trabajos el decimo vongola mientras una batalla campal se desarrollaba entre gokudera y Hibari con yamamoto tratando de detener a ambos

-vine a ver como estaban las cosas~- dijo como si nada con su usual tono cantarin y despreocupado que siempre tenia

-porque no mejor en lugar de estar disfrutando del sufrimiento de los demás nos ayudas?- pensó con una gotita en la cabeza el decimo vongola de ver al albino abriendo otra de esas bolsas de malvaviscos que siempre llevaba con el y hasta hoy en dia aun no sabia donde las guardaba

-m..porque no pones a shochan a que te ayude?-

El castaño se dio un golpe mentalmente, porque no había pensado en eso? Chrome había dicho que había encontrado la pagina por error! Si se ponían a investigar de donde había venido la dirección y todas esas cosas confusas de las que hablaba siempre spanner y shoichi

-tienes razón- algunos se quedaron asombrados de que realmente le estuviera haciendo caso pero decidieron callar, era su jefe y a pesar de todo lo que dijeran y las peleas que tuvieran, respetaban su desición

Mando llamar a sus dos técnicos y tras estar hablando unos momentos y pedirles (casi rogarles) que hicieran todo lo posible por borrar aquella pagina donde venían todas esas cosas de el que lo hicieran, spanner y shoichi accedieron de inmediato aunque si se podía notar que les divertía un poco que al "miembro" de la familia mas hablador lo emparejaran con el super callado y expresidente del consejo estudiantil.

-no te preocupes tsuna, haremos todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible por saber quien hizo eso-

-te lo encargo shoichi- suspiro aliviado al ver lo seguro que estaba el pelirojo al decir eso

-entonces nos vemos después vongola- hablo el rubio con otra de sus paletas que había modificado mirando despreocupado todo lo que pasaba –cuando tengamos algún avance te avisaremos-

Tras esa pequeña charla todos se dispersaron quedando en "paz" y dispuestos a continuar con sus labores de diario.

Y hay se encontraba ahora el decimo vongola, sentado en la silla de su despacho atendiendo un papeleo nuevamente sobre las familias aliadas..o al menos eso es lo que parecía

_No puedo dejar de pensar en eso! Maldita sea, no he podido avanzar en mi trabajo, no he podido firmar un solo papel y saber que carajos lei.._ Habia alejado ese asunto de su mente pero cuando se había sentado en la silla de su oficina esa "espinita" que había ocultado hasta ahora empezó a molestarle _"ellos nos vieron..ellos nos vieron! Mejor dicho porque deje que me besara?! Mejor dicho porque me beso?!"_ El grito de ryohei llego a su mente y se sonrojo estrellando su cabeza contra el escritorio sacando humo de su cabeza de tan rojo que estaba en ese momento "_ESE FUE UN BESO AL EXTREMO"_ esas simples palabras rodeaban su cabeza y lo peor es que se las imaginaba con la voz del peliblanco y hacia que las escuchara mas fuertes –maldición!- golpeó el escritorio con su puño entre nervioso, frustrado y avergonzado

-herbivoro- Dio un salto alejándose lo mas que pudo de su escritorio al ver al frente a su guardian de la nube frente a el _"Por todos los santos..se que es fuerte y todo pero es que acaso tiene alguna tenica secreta para aparecer tan derrepente sin que yo me de cuenta?! Seguramente disfruta ver como me asusto y se rie mentalmente" _Penso llorando chibimente pero rápidamente se recupero mostrando la postura de todo jefe mafioso..aunque en esos días le costaba mantener esa imagen

-que sucede Hibari?- se sento en su silla sujetando unos papeles como si el anterior salto nunca hubiera sucedido

-ya?- se extraño por esa simple pregunta y volteó a ver al pelinegro que lo miraba algo irritado e impaciente (te quiere violar tsuna owó)

-ya..ya que?- sabia que quizá iba a recibir un tonfazo por haber preguntado aquello pero tenia entre curiosidad y desconcierto por sus cortas palabras que siempre usaba

-ya averiguaron?- casi se vuelve a caer pero ahora de lo..divertido del asunto?

-hibari acaban de pasar 5 horas desde esa reunión, no conseguirán resultados de inmediato, quizá para mañana ya tengamos mucha inf..- paro de hablar al sentir la tonfa de nuevo en su cuello y se sonrojo al recordar lo de las veces anteriores por lo que sin dudar retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la pared –no es mi culpa, si spanner y shoichi se tardan tanto con la investigación es porque realmente se esta escondiendo bien-

-entonces ire por esos estúpidos herbívoros para que apuren su investigación- bajo su tonfa y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero al tratar de abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba trabada –oe- volteó a verlo echando pura aura asesina –que significa esto?-

-eh?- el castaño parpadeo algo confundido y camino (con duda) hacia el para ver a que se refería e intentar abrir la puerta y darse cuenta de lo mismo –esta trabada..- eso era de lo mas obvio y tuvo que alejarse al ver que su guardian sacaba sus llamas purpura de sus tonfas dándole un golpe a la puerta.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que había una especie de barrera en esta que impidió que pudiera romperla, y sucedió lo mismo con las paredes

-al parecer solo lo que limita la habitación esta "protegido"-

Tsuna estaba que ahora si quería gritarle por haber puesto patas arriba su oficina, había golpeado todo inclusive el piso y el techo haciendo que sus libreros, escritorio e incluso su silla terminaran rotos en el suelo y ahora se encontraban arriba de todo el desastre que había hecho, pisando libros y papeles –hibari..-

-no me interrumpas herbívoro- a pesar de todo lo que había hecho seguía molesto por lo que no era el mejor momento para regañarle..o bueno darle un sermón

-porque estamos en una barrera?..- se pregunto a el mismo teniendo en cuenta que podía ser golpeado por una pregunta tan obvia

-ni idea..- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos..minutos..horas..

-hibari..huele raro- volteó a verlo notando que había lo que parecía como si el polvo se hubiera levantado

-si..- el pelinegro se agarro la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mareado –seguramente es una de esas trampas o bromas..-

-quiza..- su intuición le decía otra cosa pero no podía hacerle mucho caso sintiendo como su cuerpo se empezaba a aflojar y caia al suelo sentándose apoyándose en sus manos para no recostarse –no me siento bien..- volteó a ver al mayor y abrió los ojos sonrojándose al ver que el mayor se acercaba a el y se sentaba en sus caderas –hi-hi-hi-hibari?!- el nombrado no dijo nada y solo snitió como lo tomaba por la corbata y juntaba sus labios con los de el de manera mucho mas lujuriosa a las otras veces, pudo haber intentado alejarlo pero en vez de eso solo trato de decirle que se alejara abriendo la boca en busca de aire sintiendo como introducía su lengua en su boca recostándose por completo..de alguna forma..se sentía mareado..pero..todo eso.. se estremeció al sentir que tocaba su cadera y subia su mano junto con su camisa empezando a masajear su lengua con la de el, se separo un poco y al fin pudo hablar –k-kyoya- trato de preguntarle que rayos le sucedia pero solo obtuvo un movimiento de cadera de parte del mayor haciendo que friccionaran ambos miembros y soltara un gemido de excitación..ya, al diablo con la lógica..eso era..

-JYUDAIME?!-

-TSUNA?!-

-HIBARI-SAN!-

El duo volteó hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que al fin había sido abierta y hay se encontraban yamamoto, gokudera y chrome, con Reborn en su hombro, todos sonrojados mirándolos con total sorpresa

-que están haciendo?- el sicario fue el primero en hablar al ver que tanto Hibari como su alumno no se movieron ni un centímetro cuando entraron si no que solo habían detenido sus movimientos pero no se habían separado

-reborn-san creo que tenemos un..WAA!- el pelirrojo había llegado con unos papeles y salto de sorpresa al ver la escena frente a el tapándose los ojos de inmediato pero dejando dos dedos separados aun viendo un poco –p-perdon no quice interrumpir..lo lamento, lo siento, lo..un momento..- entro a la habitación aun extrañado y observando la habitación con detenimiento -…Reborn-san, alguien hecho algo en esta habitación- tras haber dicho eso se tapo la nariz y les hizo señas de que retrocedieran –tsunayoshi-kun y Hibari-san no se muevan, y traten de no respirar tanto, alguien les tendió una trampa..-

-pero quien es el hijo de puta que puede hacer esto?!- pregunto el peli plateado todo enojado de que le hayan hecho pasar una mala jugada a su decimo

-quiza quieren manchar la imagen del decimo vongola..de cualquier forma..- el pequeño saco una cámara y les tomo una foto –ahora tengo un arma que usar contra ustedes..vamos chrome, iremos a avisarle a spanner y gianini que se pongan a investigar sobre los ductos de aire- ella asintió a lo dicho y camino no sin antes hacer una ligera reverencia a su jefe saliendo trotando del lugar aun sonrojada por como se había quedado el castaño y el pelinegro en el suelo.

Y asi pasaron las próximas horas ambos, en el suelo, con el pelinegro aun con su mano dentro de la camisa del castaño y este completamente sonrojado aliviándose cuando se alejo y se sento en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza

-que paso?..- "_que que paso?! No me digas que no recuerdas lo que hiciste?!" _y hay estaba de nuevo con esa nueva sensación de querer ahorcar a su guardian pero se contuvo al escuchar que la puerta se abria

-tsuna..tenemos un sospechoso..trabaja en tecnología..estaba muy bien oculto y se encuentra..en esta habitación-

Los presentes (shoichi, tsuna, Hibari, gokudera y yamamoto) abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la información inmediatamente volteando a ver al pelirrojo

¿Quién es el culpable?

Lo se xD me sono muy al juego de "clue" la ultima pregunta pero asdasdasd no pude evitar ponerla xDD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo :'D

Sin mas que agregar me despido y espero que la inspiración no me abandone y mas que nada que les haya gustado y no l s haya decepcionado

Yanee~ (n.n)/


	5. Inesperada sorpresa

Yo se que no tengo perdón Q-Q y la verdad..la inspiración para escribir ya me había abandonado pero al entrar en la cuenta y leer sus review créanme que fue..fue –se limpia las lagrimas- mis ganas de escribir subieron de golpe :'D me inspiraron

Hibari: ¬¬ ya acabaste?

Dejame D; me puse sentimental

Seito: sentimental ._.

Oh! *w* el es seito *agarra al pelinegro* es uno de mis tantos personajes inventados que ire poniendo como extras que no importan en mis fics

Seito: Yo soy alguien importante ._.

Como sea x3 asdasd espero que les guste el capi aunque este corto :c

Hibari: solo ponlo –agarra tonfas y se lanza a molerla a golpes-

Aaaaa QAQ!

Seito: -se aclara la garganta y saca un papelito- Katekyo hitman Reborn no le pertenece a mi usser, este fic solo es basado en su extraña, demente y pervertida imaginación –les hace signo de amor y paz- disfrútenlo y amenácenla todo lo que quieran

"_Nuestro sospechoso trabaja en tecnología, y se encuentra en esta habitación"_

Cuando escucharon aquellos todos los pares de ojos que estaban en la habitación los cuales eran Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn se fueron dirigidos hacia el pelirrojo de gafas que pego un salto de sorpresa casi recibiendo una tonfa al instante

-No soy yo!- Se defendió de inmediato con voz reflejando el miedo que le tenia al guardian de la nube y su miedo aumento cuando Gokudera saco sus tonfas –R-Reborn-san!-

El nombrado sonrió algo burlon acomodándose su fedorra

-Por supuesto que no es Shoichi, solo quería que lo asustaran por haberse tardado tanto en su trabajo- Ante la aclaración el castaño le cayo una gotita por la cabeza

-Reborn..- fue lo único que dijo para no salir el también perjudicado pero le ayudaría en un futuro cercano a Shoichi para devolverle el favor de ayudarle.

-El sospechoso es del departamento de tecnología pero difícilmente vemos su rostro, eso se debe a que acepto trabajar con Vongola con la única condición de permanecer en el anonimato- Los presentes mostraron sorpresa por lo dicho y mas el castaño y su guardian de la tormenta

-Reborn-san! Pero si permanece en el anonimato no sabremos si es digno de trabajar con el Jyudaime! Ademas una persona asi no es de fiar! En cualquier momento podría traicionarnos!-

El castaño asintió estando de acuerdo con los argumentos que daba su guardian en contra de aquella decisión que al parecer la había tomado Reborn sin decirle a nadie.

-Es mas confiable que Verde, Gokudera- Ante el tono serio que había usado el bebe como reprimenda no dijeron nada y solo se mantuvieron callados..todos menos alguien

-Reborn.. dices que "el" es confiable..pero en la carta puso "soy la"..- Hablo un poco bajo para no gastar tanto aire y tener que respirar mas, estaba pasándole los efectos de aquel polvo o aire que había entrado en la habitación y el mareo se iba poco a poco mas seguía algo desorientado.

-Vaya, haces un buen comentario para variar Dame-Tsuna- El nombrado frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada –Pero ni siquiera yo se que genero es, su voz no la he escuchado de forma normal, cuando hablamos usa un distorsionador y usa una mascara blanca que solo tiene los orificios de sus ojos, totalmente un misterio-

-¡¿Y lo dejaste trabajar aquí?!- Se exalto finalmente el castaño apretando los puños sin ver a Hibari que harto de todo eso se las había ingeniado para salir del lugar sin ser visto y dirigirse al departamento de tecnología a golpear al herbívoro que lo había hecho pasar por esa estúpida situación.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es interesante- Se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda a su estudiante terminando la conversación estando satisfecho de tener la ultima palabra en la discusión y no fue hasta que el sicario se fue que el castaño se dio cuenta.

-…Y Hibari?- Pregunto mirando a los lados ganándose una miradita por parte de los presentes

-¿Por qué te preocupa Tsuna?- Pregunto el beisbolista sonriendo de forma picarona para bromear con su amigo ganándose un reclamo del peli plateado por hablarle de esa forma a su Jyudaime.

_Porque?..Pues..porque es mi guardian..no..mi amigo! Por eso me preocupa_

Salió del cuarto dejando que sus guardianes siguieran discutiendo sin darse cuenta como la puerta se iba cerrando poco a poco, aquella puerta que solo se podía abrir desde afuera.

-Ha visto a hibari?- Le pregunto a un sujeto que salía corriendo de uno de los laboratorios que había en la mansión dando por hecho que si lo había visto y por eso corría.

Cuando volteó lo único que sintió fue un paño húmedo en una sustancia que al instante lo dejo aturdido. Lo aparto rápidamente dándose cuenta que aquel sujeto con el que se había topado tenia una gorra, gafas de laboratorio oscuras y un cubrebocas junto con una gran bata de laboratorio que casi lo cubría en su totalidad

-T-Tu eres..- Hablo con algo de trabajo el castaño sintiendo sus piernas flaquear sin entender porque su intuición le había fallado y no le había alertado de aquel ataque. Su atacante solo lo observo caer con su vista borrosa, sus sentidos entorpecidos y tratando de enfocar su vista.

-¿Qué si lo he visto? Si- Respondió de forma natural el empleado haciendo un signo de amor y paz dándole a notar a tsuna aquella voz alterada gracias a algún micrófono que seguramente tenia detrás del cubre bocas –Fue a toda prisa a golpear a los del departamento de Inteligencia e Ingenieria mecánica- Se poso en frente del castaño poniéndose en cunclillas para verlo mejor apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

Tsuna hubiera jurado que aquella persona seguramente sonreía, no sabia porque pero..simplemente lo sabia.

-Q-Quien eres?..- Hablo sintiendo como poco a poco sus sentidos lo iban abandonando

-M..Que te parece si hablamos luego? Cuando despiertes, ¿Te parece?-

_¿Cuándo despierte? A que se refiere con eso?..acaso ..Mierda..mi cabeza.._

No pudo pensar en nada mas antes de quedar inconsciente dejando a su atacante feliz de que su objetivo haya sido conseguido.

Se puso de pie de lo mas tranquilo, podía estar en la mansión del castaño, con sus guardianes que podían saltar en cualquier momento a defenderlo pero no en ese momento, se había encargado de cualquier anomalía que pudiera interrumpir con su "entrevista" forzada que había organizado para el Jefe mafioso.

-Ayudame a cargarlo- Fue su simple oración que dio a su complice que había salido de la esquina del pasillo y caminaba vestido de la misma forma que el primero

-Fue demasiado fácil- Replico de forma algo infantil cargando al castaño de los pies mientras el atacante "1" lo cargaba de la parte superior

-Mejor asi, por ahora dejemos que la "nubesita" siga jodiendo gente a ver en que momento se da cuenta que su cielito se fue- Bromeo el primero haciendo que ambos soltaran una carcajada dejando caer el cadav..ejem el cuerpo del castaño

-Oh carajo! No lo sueltes!- Lo volvieron a cargar sin tomarle importancia al golpesazo que se había puesto el Vongola caminando hacia su "escondite" donde tendrían aquella entrevista que ambos habían planeado.

-¡Tu lo soltaste primero! ¡A mi no me vengas con acusaciones falsas!-

Ambos comenzaron a discutir ahora tomando al castaño como si lo fueran a lanzar pero terminaron atándolo a un palo y se lo llevaron como si fueran indígenas (¿)

-Repitelo- Ordeno el hitman dejando que su fedorra ocultara sus ojos dándole aquel aire terrorífico que solo indicaba una cosa: Estaba enojado.

Los dos sujetos que estaban en frente del sicario temblaban de pies a cabeza sintiendo como el aura asesina les llegaba fácilmente, habían estado en el departamento de tecnología recibiendo la queja de Hibari y para su mala suerte cuando se asomaron un poco habían dicho que habían visto a Tsuna siendo tapado por un paño color blanco.

-C-Creo..- El primero en hablar fue uno con cabello castaño, con 17 años, era nuevo y apenas se estaba acoplando al trabajo, su nombre era Dante, un muchacho delgado que se llevaba bien con Lambo –C-Creo que..secuestraron al Decimo..- Se cubrió la cabeza temblando mas cuando escucho un disparo y sintió un rasguño en su pierna

-Crees o estas seguro?! Dante tienes 5 segundos para hablar claro o te voy a perforar el cráneo con una de mis balas blindadas- Le amenazo el sicario furioso de que alguien hubiera sido tan engreído como para violar su seguridad, meterse como si esa fuera su casa y llevarse al jefe mafioso dueño de la mansión delante de las narices de todos, había que tener agallas, ser fuerte o estúpido. El apostaba por los dos últimos

-Estamos seguros!- Se apresuro a contestar el segundo muchacho al que estaba interrogando el hitman quien era un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos rojos (dante y Derek son personajes creados por mi *w* tienen historias a parte que quizá luego meta en fics :3 ) para ser mas claros se parecía a Hibari de 16 años con la diferencia de que el era mas expresivo y abierto con los demás.

-Estas seguro Derek?- Alzo una ceja apuntando ahora a la frente del moreno que ni siquiera retrocedió pero se mostraba nervioso por el arma que estaba tocando su piel –Si su acusación es falsa saben cuanto sufrirán?-

-Estamos conscientes de ello- Hablo ahora Dante por detrás de su mejor amigo que lo había cubierto y ambos veian al pelinegro

-bien..- soltó un suspiro rindiéndose a que hubiera sido solo su imaginación, en parte no quería que eso realmente fuera posible -..Para empezar donde están Gokudera y Yamamoto? Dante ve a buscarlos- Le ordeno al castaño que de inmediato asintió con la cabeza levantándose a toda prisa corriendo para buscarlos –Derek, como eran los captores?-

-No tengo idea- Alzo un pulgar ganándose un golpe en la cabeza –E-Es la verdad Reborn-san! Tenían capuchas y mascaras..no alcance a ver la mascara porque solo fue un vistazo fugaz pero estoy seguro de que tiraron al suelo a Sawada- Se sobo la parte golpeada retrocediendo del lugar para huir a la menor oportunidad por su bienestar físico.

-Tch, entonces no hay de otra, busca a los otros guardianes para que te ayuden a buscarlo y encontrar el paradero, nadie ha salido de la mansión asi que deben de seguir dentro en alguna parte de la mansión – Al haber terminado su indicación el menor no se hizo esperar y salió corriendo a avisarles a todos que empezaran a buscar.

_Estamos en nuestra propia casa..casi están todos los guardianes..Maldito Dame-Tsuna_

Reborn estaba que no se aguantaba el coraje y le mandaba miradas asesinas a todos.

-¿Qué?- El subordinado que habían mandado para darle la noticia a Hibari estaba que no se aguantaba el miedo y el lagrimeo al ver semejante aura asesina salir del guardian de la nube –Repite lo que acabas de decir herbívoro- Exigió aun sin creerse aquello pensando que era una broma de mal gusto y ya estaba poniéndose en guardia para molerlo a golpes

-Q-Que secuestraron a Sawada-dono aquí..en la mansión cuando se dirigía a la sala de tecnología!- Repitió a toda prisa retrocediendo hasta correr por su vida dejando de mas mal humor al moreno

¿Tsunayoshi había desparecido? Esa simple pregunta rondaba por su cabeza junto con otras que poco a poco iban formándose conforme avanzaba despacio como si no tuviera objetivo alguno, pero en realidad estaba pensando en donde podían haberlo ocultado.

¿Por qué no se defendió?

¿Quién había sido?

¿Con que propósito?

CONTINUARA BD!

** -chan:** Demasiado tarde pero aquí esta uwu espero te haya gustado *o* y no importa, entre mas comentarios mejor, me inspiran :'3

**Kuroi neko: **Lo lamento U_U volvi a tardarme en ponerlo..pero nunca lo dejare a medias ;w;! aunque me tarde lo subiré toditito

**Pinkus pyon:** Se que no hubo lemon ni acercamientos en este pero te juro que en el siguiente habrá uno muy –risa pervertida- claro –w-¡!

**Bianchi-aniki:** Espero te haya gustado u.u quede insatisfecha porque cuenta poco pero..el siguiente estará mejor ;w;

**Kaorychanciel94:** En el próximo capitulo no necesitaran ningún afrodisiaco ( ¬u¬) :ifyouknowwhatImean:

**Tempesta:** *O* me dan ganas de decirte quien es el culpable o una pista pero pero no x3! Lo dejare en incognita kufufu~

**Amudoki:** Espero te haya gustado uwù y yo también amo el 1827 *w*!

Sin mas que decir eso era todo..y este capi fue mas como..no se uwu no hubo tanto yaoi pero ya tengo todo tramado *w* nada mas dejen que mis padres no me castiguen de nuevo y lo subiré

Bye by~


End file.
